Tips and Tricks
If you are stuck with Undertale 3D Boss Battles then here are a few tips and tricks to help you! Check out the Official 3D boss battles Trello * https://trello.com/b/yVfLnZim/undertale-3d-boss-battles This guide will be separated into 2 different sections: * Tips and Tricks for Specific Levels * Tips and Tricks for Bosses Please note, if you find any incorrect information on this page or have experience with some of the unfinished parts of this page, feel free to edit it! Just... don't mess it up. I don't wanna have to go fix this page because someone did an unnecessary edit. Also, THIS GUIDE IS ''INCOMPLETE.'' Now, let's start this guide properly! Tips and Tricks for Specific Levels LV 1-10 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- # Don't be afraid to ask for help This can be a challenging game, especially for new players. If you need help, just ask! 2. Kill froggits to get gold Froggits are easy to kill and after awhile use the gold to buy the toy knife 3. There is NO pacifist route in this game. Don't try not to fight otherwise, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. 4. If you get Error Sans, Tell the whole server! Everybody with a level higher than 36 will appreciate it. Let them get food, then once everybody is ready then go in and invite all. 5. Remember to SAVE Before leaving remember to SAVE otherwise, You will NOT be happy. LV 10-25 # Grind, Grind, Grind, Grind, UNTIL YOUR LEVEL 25. Use Undyne and Sans to grind a lot of EXP really important but ask for help cause undyne has been buffed. If you can get pros players to help you then Asriel is good to farm too. 2. When at LV 25 you can start UnderFell UnderFell is challenging and rewarding try it to see if you like it. LV 25-36 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- # Start grinding Underfell bosses and asriel with OTHER PLAYERS (important detail) that can go to UnderFell. 2.Once you get to LV 36 you can fight UF Asgore and get his trident which is one of the items required for the tem trials. The trident currently as of 5/7/219 costs 250K gold. 3. By now, getting the Error Blaster is a secondary priority. If anyone gets Error, get 6 steaks and join. If you get Error and don't have food, try to get other people (preferably those with the blaster) to take aggro. If nobody has the blaster and you don't have food, RIP. LV 36-39 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- # Get dat Error Blaster if you haven't already, you'll need it to access the Tem Trials. 2. Also, get the Trident as well and start practicing all the bosses. It's best if you can do this without eating food, amazing actually. However, Beating Uf Asgore can be really difficult so if you have trouble you might want to go to the tem shop, go to other games and click on Jevil Fight. Beat Jevil and try undertale 3d boss battles again. You should now have devilsknife. It does 2.5 dmg, better than charas knife so consider it if you have hard time beating uf asgore. 3. The best way to do "2." is by helping other people with different bosses. This is still an Undertale game, be nice (but only to other players and MAYBE the "Final" bosses.) Not that the bosses in the trials are: Toriel, Papyrus, Muffet, Asgore, Undyne, Sans, UF Toriel, UF Papyrus, UF Muffet, UF Undyne, and UF Asgore ( There is a final boss at the end but its only doable in the trials ). these are good bosses to practice because they are the bosses in the Tem Trials that you will be doing very soon. LV 40+ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- # This is where the endgame truly starts and where things get ridiculous and exciting, like when you first started. Keep that in mind. 2. Beat the Tem Trials and get the Scythe. Get as many steaks as possible. (More in-depth tips below.) 3. Farm UF Asgore for G and EXP. (But mostly G when you're at LV 50) 4. Know where the final bosses teleports are located. Final Gaster is located at the start of the river near UF Snowdin. Determined 7 is located near the right wall of UF Snowdin BUT u need the g hand and scythe for it. Final Asriel is located at the end of the barrier but to access the teleport you need the Soul Sword. (Tips on these bosses below) 5. Go play Survive The Monsters because you're pretty much done at this point. Or, if you're a nice person, help new players of the game. Tips and Tricks for the Bosses (Unfinished) Undertale Realm ********************************************** This guide assumes you have no problem with some of the easier bosses so we shall quickly gloss over them. For Toriel, Papyrus, and Asgore; slowly inch away from them while attacking. Now, for the more difficult or slightly complicated bosses. Undyne - Undyne starts off with 50 HP. However, when she reaches 30 HP, she becomes Undyne the Undying. Undyne the Undying gets 200 HP and her left eye gives off sparkles. As her HP decreases, the number of sparkles and rate of attacks increases. Aside from that, use the same tactic as before. Muffet - It's best to bring some food (not a lot) as her spiders can deal some damage. Twice during the fight, you'll have to climb away from her pet as fast as possible. If it touches you, you will instantly die. Do not use the Scythe as it actually has weight and can make you fall faster. She will do this at half health and at a quarter/eight health. Mettaton EX - I'm putting Mettaton here as he's different. To start the fight, flick his switch. This is the only fight where you can't actually attack the boss. It is basically a Dance Dance Revolution minigame where you have to press the arrow keys when they enter the arrows. Eating food from the Tem Shop gives ratings. Eating an inventory of steaks can kind of end the battle early. Omega Photoshop Flowey - No, it's not "Omega". It's actually PHOTOSHOP Flowey. Anyways, this boss can be directly attacked but has too much DEF (Actually, he has like 8300 HP and no DEF BUT GO WITH IT FOR STORY REASONS) to deal any meaningful damage. For this boss, you dodge the attacks of Flowey by moving around the arena. The hardest attacks to dodge are the bullets "friendliness pellets" but can become quite easy if you can dodge Undyne's spears and Sans' circle of bones. If he does the venus flytrap attack, stand BEHIND him. The rest you can dodge by tactically moving around. Eventually, the souls will appear on the floor. When you step on all 6 of them over the course of the fight, a remix of Finale will start playing and the FIGHT button will start appearing on the ground. Stepping on it deals INSANE damage to Flowey. He will heal and will get defeated by the souls (it may take a while and is kind useless outside of story reasons) Asriel Dreemurr - Believe or not, Asriel takes damage! Yes, he doesn't have ∞ DEF this time or ∞ ATK and has less HP than Photoshop Flowey with 300 HP. Is this the past? Are we the humans who killed the Asriel/Chara fusion? Anyways, most of the attacks can be dodged by moving but I assume most of you have trouble with Mini Goner (Hyper Goner is an ACTUAL attack by Final Asriel). Well, RUN AWAY from it and be wary when Asriel starts it. That, or cheese it by using the Scythe which can negate the effects due to it being so heavy. Sans - The PUNisher himself who has a BONE to pick with you. He's... not that hard once you can dodge his attacks TIBIA honest. Okay, that was horrible. Sans is all about patience, which is why his eye is light blue. To beat him, simply wait for him to tire out. This is easier said than done however. The way Sans' battle probably works is that he does a specific number of attacks before tiring out. If you attack him, he will increase the rate of attacks, making it harder to dodge but also makes the fight shorter. If you don't attack, he will be easier to dodge but the fight will be longer. I recommend getting 6 steaks (you must eat your candy first) and LOTS of help if you're not good at dodging. The battle is separated into 3 phases, the heat-up, the epic roasts and the cooldown with a small taste of the epic roasts he will spit out at the beginning. During the heat-up, his eye flame will start growing bigger. Starting at the size of his eye, to his head, to his head and torso. Lastly, he will be engulfed in flame and only his left eye will be blue instead of both eyes being white as the whole Last Corridor is flipped, signalling the beginning of the epic roasts. It is important that you RUN FAR AWAY from Sans, or keep him distracted if you're good at dodging. During these roasts, he will flip the hall sideways, then make the door the floor twice before flipping it upside down again. For the sideways part, keep making long runs far away rather than small circles and for the Door Floor, keep going in circles and hope he lifts you onto a pillar, then fall down before Sans himself goes up there. Soon, the Corridor will be right side up BUT you still can't attack. This is when the cooldown starts and his flame gets smaller. He will still use the same attacks as the ones during his epic roasts but he will start slowing down, and so does his rate of attacks. Eventually, the flame disappears, his eyes become normal and he almost can't move. THAT, is when you attack. He may teleport around but eventually you'll kill him and the battle ends. As for dodging his attacks, just go in a circle and jump while moving. However, leave some time between each move. For his telekinesis, if you have the Scythe, use it and don't jump. It prevents Sans from lifting you off the ground and can be useful if he has already done so. He can teleport to other players (like you if you're staying away) so be on guard. Unfortunately, if you're above LV 20, you're not done just yet. You have to deal with.. Chara - Arguably harder than REDACTED, Chara can only be accessed by beating Sans and having LV 20. If you used at least half of your steaks in the Sans fight, tough luck buddy. If you didn't, lucky you. Chara has 350 HP more than Asriel and is actually harder. Most of the attacks are just copies of Undyne's with Sans' increasing number ability being used as well as the fight goes on. However, the genderless Fallen Child has a trick up their sleeve, the Special Hell. In Glitchtale, where the attack possibly came from, all the characters have blocked it without fail. However, you aren't Sans nor Asriel so get out of its AOE (Area of Effect). If you manage to beat Chara, they will drop Chara's Knife. And that's all the bosses! À̴͔R̷̦̽Ȩ̶͒N̷͈͑'̸̬͋Ť̵̺ ̶̚͜Y̵̜͝O̴̢͠U̷͙̐ ̴̘͘F̶̰̆Ō̸͍R̶̼̕G̵̮̃E̴̛̬T̴̘̀T̵͈̃Í̴̮Ņ̷͐G̴̣͋ ̴̞̔S̵̰̎O̵̳̓M̵̰̀Ḙ̵̕O̶̗̔Ń̵̙Ę̸̎?̸͍͝ Gaster - Ooh, secret boss. To access Gaster, you need to activate all the entries in the True Lab before turning on the DT Extractor. Doing so recreates what Gaster was trying to do, and sends you to the void where you can see Gaster's grey door in front of you. If you enter, you start a fight with the Man Who Speaks in Hands himself. Take note, he respawns whenever someone enters the room so if someone's fighting him, DON'T ENTER. The HP bar may say "???" but he actually has 300 HP, the same as Asgore and Undyne the Undying. He uses Gaster Blasters which increase in number as he takes more damage. He can use telekinesis like Sans and has the ability to slow players down, but make them jump higher. He has two dangerous attacks, the Void Pull and the Shadow Steal. When Gaster uses the Void Pull, he creates a growing black circle which pulls players to him and deals incredible damage. As for Shadow Steal, he sends out 3 shadowy figures which deal damage BUT also heal him. If you get hit by all 3, it heals him close to almost max health. Despite the rumors and what most people (including I) have said, eating food DOESN'T heal him. Only Shadow Steal does. So, bring about 6 steaks and shove 'em into your mouth. ERROR 404: ENDING PHRASE NOT FOUND Error!Sans - Technically, he's an everywhere boss but I'll put him under here for convenience. Every 40 minutes or so, Error kidnaps a random player and sends glitches down their spine. As mentioned earlier in the guide, if you get kidnapped, TELL THE SERVER. People will, understandably, want to help. Anyways, he originally was a harder version of Sans but a new update made it so that he no longer flipped the L̴̻̍a̶͉͝s̵̤͘ṭ̷͂ ̷͕̽C̷̻͊o̷̮͘r̴̰͝r̶͚̓ì̴̤d̵͚͘o̶̻͂r̷̞͠ and would instead turn your soul blue, decreasing jump height. Just follow the same tips and tricks for Sans. However, this guy does indeed have 2 more abilites, Strings and the Large Error Blaster. Error will sometimes use strings to keep people in the centre, whether it be trapped to the ground, hanging on the ceiling or stuck somewhere inbetween. You are dead if he uses both. As for the Large Error Blaster, it is a bigger (slower) blaster which instantly-kills anyone caught in its AoE. For the Strings, KEEP MOVING AROUND AND DON'T STOP. For the Large Error Blaster, just avoid it. Beating him gives you the ever-useful Error Blaster. And that's all the bosses.... in Undertale! Underfell Realm ********************************************** The only boss which is easy is Underfell Toriel. Just use the tactics listed for normal Toriel. I'll also not explain Underfell Undyne because there's nothing new for her either aside from getting 80 HP in her first form, still becoming Undying at 30 HP, and getting 400 HP as Undying. This is the first realm which really puts an emphasis on FOOD. You pretty much need it for everything if you're not that good. Underfell Sans Nope, Underfell Sans doesn't exist. Underfell Papyrus - He uses attacks similar to normal Papyrus and also turns your soul blue. Err... red. So, why is he here? Simple. Once he goes just under half health, he summons his Pathetic Brother which looks like an Underfell version of Sans... This dude uses Gaster Blasters and sometimes the Bone Zone. However, you only need to kill Underfell Papyrus to finish the fight. Keep moving, weave around the bones and take note where the blasters are and you can make it without a hitch. Underfell Muffet - No, this gal is impossible. Avoid her at all costs. That's the tactic. Don't fight her. The webs do damage, the spiders can pretty much one-shot you if you're not careful. AND SHE HAS THE SAME HEALTH AS CHARA! WHY. However, she doesn't really do the whole pet thing (probably killed it herself) so, that's a thing. I'm keeping that because it's funny but as it turns out, you can kind of cheese Underfell Muffet by standing on top of her and blasting her with the ranged weapon of your choice. Sure, you may lose some HP and may have to bring a few steaks, but it works. That, or get other people to blast her while you keep her distracted by standing on top of her in a random corner. If you're gonna grind, just stick with Underfell Papyrus cause this spider is way too hard for her LV requirement. But, if you want to fight her, get 6 steaks and a bunch of friends and you should be good. Emperor Asgore - He rules the Underground with an iron fist and a glowing red trident. He also has a whopping 600 HP! Use the inch away tactic as usual and make sure to dodge the fireballs at ALL COSTS. He has a lot of HP so you'll be at this for a while. 6 steaks is a NECESSITY at this point. If you DO beat him however, you unlock the Trident. He doesn't give it to you though, you still have to buy it with 250,000 G. Endgame Bosses and Challenges (unfinished) ********************************************** This is where things truly get interesting and extremely difficult. Tem Trials This is a challenge involving every boss in the game (excluding those after this, the Barrier bosses and the secret bosses). If you can get help, GET HELP. You are really going to need it. To access this you need 40 LV, the Error Blaster and the Trident. All the bosses will be back-to-back with no breaks inbetween. Here are some changes which make it kind of more manageable. * No blue soul mode. * No gravity flipping. * NO SPIDER WEBS. The Tem bosses actually don't give G or EXP, so don't expect a refund when you use all your steaks and die. Well, you probably should only use your steaks as a LAST RESORT. Why? Because, someone has come to finish you off after your confidence in beating it. The personification of Fear itself, Betty from Glitchtale. Now THIS is where the challenge truly begins. Bete Noire (or the Black Beast) uses attacks from pretty much most of the major bosses. Unfortunately Nighmare- Err.. Akumu has come to help them. You remember the spider attack for Muffet? Yeah, Akumu does that. Betty can also use pink Gaster Blasters in a formation of 8 (or final phase Gaster I guess). It can also use pink spears in a formation of 6 (from Undyne obviously). Wait, the attacks are from those it fought in... hm. It can also use a Scythe which moves around trying to kill you. Just keep moving and you should be able to defeat it just fine. You CAN use dodging but there's the small chance of running into the scythes or Kumu. Managing to kill the Black Beast rewards you with its scythe. Final Gaster Final Gaster is Gaster's final form, obviously, accessed only by having LV 50, the Scythe, the Error Blaster and finding his second grey door. He himself doesn't do attacks until he gets less than half health. With a whopping 1000 HP, this guy is tough and long. He uses different colored hands to attack, possibly inspired from Glitchtale. As it turns out, you can't get rid of them, with melee weapons. You can get rid of them with the Blaster however. It does take some aiming, but you'll eventually get it. If he gets all 7 hands, you're screwed. Sometimes, you might have to choose between multiple hands so, I will attempt to make a priority list. Most important at the top, least important at the bottom. # Cyan Hand # Purple Hand (especially when he's under half health) # Red Hand # Yellow Hand # Green Hand # Blue Hand # Orange Hand Now to dodge most of the hands, just move around and avoid their AoEs. Keyword here is "most". The Cyan Hand creates a clone and teleports you to it, connecting it to you with a thin cyan string. It RESTRICTS YOUR MOVEMENT, which is required to dodge most of the hands. That is why it is main priority. After some time, his HP will drop to 0 and you have beaten... his first phase. He will become a giant Gaster Blaster with hands while you stand on a circular blue platform. Your main goal? SURVIVE. He can use his blaster head to attack. He can create hands to attack you. He can randomly spread bones across the platform and even FLIP IT ENTIRELY. He can create purple rings of death which move around and even THROUGH the platform. Most importantly of all, the Void Goner. A white sphere of death which sucks people towards it. So the tactic? BETTER HOPE YOU STILL HAVE STEAKS. Keep moving around for the Blaster. Watch where his hands are so you know where they will go if the Hands attack starts as they can instant-kill you. Get to the higher side of the platform when it's being flipped and watch out for the rings of doom. As for the Void Goner, use the Scythe to stop being dragged in or run away. After a certain amount of time, you will be given an option to MERCY or FIGHT him. FIGHTing him gives him the sweet release of death. MERCYing him actually dooms him to death by Error!Sans himself! Either way, you will get the Gaster Hand. From here, you can either move on and do D7, or do Mad Mew Mew and Jevil Determined 7 LOL Determined 7 is insanely hard. 7 Bosses (More like 8) 7 sucky and laggy encouters, and so many deaths to come. Here are some tips to beat it. (Easier said than done) You should have Flame Eye to beat Determined 7, it's almost impossible without it. You get Flame Eye by beating Dust Sans wrote this forgot to add this. ~aquablu25 Priority Points: Beat these bosses in this order # Fatal Error Sans. It's hell. Keep trying it until he's dead and you can move on to next bosses. Tips: Go in green blasters, they heal. Go in circles, use f eye and g hand (takes some practice). Goodluck. # Red. Quite dangerous. Fight is similar to Omega Flowey. Tips: At the very beginning throw Chara's Knife at Red, this makes fight much easier. When Red is at half hp always run in circles during bomb attack, cuz she's gonna use slicing attack. Heal when you have 105 hp or less, that's damage of bomb attack. # Fresh&Horror. Not really hard, but Horror can oneshot. Run in circles and use G Hand. That's all. Fresh can sometimes oneshot with giant furby, so be careful. # Nightmare. Not really hard, but isn't too easy as well. You just run specific way to avoid bone circles and use your f eye. You should jump at very ending of second void circle to avoid being dragged to Nightmare and, probably, killed. At phase 2, make Nightmare and Dream touch eachother, that will do huge dmg to Nightmare. # Cross. Kinda difficult but, eh. You just run in big circles, use f eye and watch over his attacks (Pay attention to cross-wall attack. Cross that warns you can appear above you or even below fighting room. (When that happens, Cross is lying on the ground with red knife, and the knife suddenly goes gray again.)). That's all. # Dust Sans. Long. Some people would place him at 1st position, but, eh, if you know the strategy it's more long than hard. You just run in huge diagonal squares, so bone circles dont hurt you. Most of time you should hold scythe, but sometimes you should shoot with g hand, making Dust go in the beam. When you turn, you should jump, because of bone circles. # Alphys Neo(Ness) Alphys Neo is ez. You just run in circles to avoid blasters and jump to dodge lasers. Ness is kinda harder, you gotta run in big circles, using flame eye. You should look out for blue freezing orbs, if you touch one of them you're most likely dead. Dio Duck Dio Duck is a boss at the end of D7 after ness and all the others, you get soul sword from beating it Phase 1: Die 7 times then get soul sword to kill phase 1 Phase 2: Stand far away and look away and keep slashing soul sword There you go, you earned a soul sword! Final Asriel (unfinished) Coming eventually (Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Despite being in this guide since THE ENTIRE BOSS PART OF THIS GUIDE WAS ADDED, I'M STILL NOT DONE! Please finish this part if you've actually defeated me. For everyone else though, stay tuned and remember, it's K̴̳͐Ḯ̶̝L̶͎̇L̴̪̇ ̸̲́O̷͈͒R̴̙̔ ̷̢̈́B̴̼͘E̶̺̾ ̴͙͒K̶̗̇I̷͖̅L̴̡̔L̶̬̂Ē̴̫D̵̬͑!̵̫̈́) Green Man (Unfinished) ********************************************** Yes, this character will have its own dedicated section. He's THAT difficult. Might revert him back to Heading 4 in Endgame/Miscellaneous if requested. As usual, edit this if you've defeated him. I'm not even gonna pretend to be the character. Just edit if you have the info and guide. Miscellaneous Stuff (Unfinished) Feel free to give any information on any of the other things in this game! Whether it be easter eggs, events or special bosses, go ahead.If any part of this section doesn't fit the guide format, I'll just fix it later. Special Bosses (Unfinished) ********************************************** Mad Mew Mew (Unfinished) Hard. Confusing. This boss will require you to move two souls (Blue & Red) My tips would be, pay attention to when it switches your soul, and the colour of the orbs. Move red soul into red orbs, and blue soul into blue. You control one soul that moves the other with mirrored movement. Jump when Mad Mew Mew sends the scratches, and don’t touch the bells. Jevil The best way to describe this boss is chaotic. Jevil shoots diamonds, and has spades launching in a circle pattern. It takes Susie 5 hits to get to phase 2, Kris, 7 hits, (Or so I have been told) And Ralsei, over 10 hits. Phase 2 starts with ducks. Lots of ducks and a reverse rotation. I would recommend walking the opposite way to the rotating platform until you see a duck come at you. Then, when all the ducks are gone, attack Jevil until he goes into the air, and starts dropping DevilsKnives from above. Then, the cloning phase. Hell. He starts to clone and shoot rapid fire diamonds (around 2x faster than the normal phase one diamonds) and in your turn, he shoots spades in a circle pattern, clubs, and from memory, more diamonds. Do not attack Jevil until he gets tired and stops cloning for a few seconds. Then, from memory, a repeat of phase 2. Ducks and then DevilsKnives with reverse rotations. Then, the rotation reverses a final time and goes very fast. Survive his attacks from there and you have yourself a DevilsKnife. Green Man (Unfinished) Green man is extremely powerful and insane. I suggest not wasting your time with him he uses various amount of meme attacks and there is hardly a safe space in the battle room. He has 5000 HP and moves sporadically and the only known way to damage him a lot is to put in the time to go to a corner and blast forward in one direction. At 1000 HP or so his so called pet comes after you and starts chasing you the only thing i can say about that is run around to different corners and pray you have food left and don't let it touch you or it zaps your health till you die. The reward after defeating green man is unknown and nobody knows if there is even a reward yet but some speculate that it is an OP meme pet or something but I'm not sure you can try finding out a way to beat him and see for yourself some people say it has a soul stick (If you have any more section ideas, go ahead.) Halloween Event (Almost done) ********************************************** Halloween Papyrus: Yes you know it, to access, have 5 pumpkins and he is at spawn Just when he gets low avoid the firing pumpkins because they leave you around 1-10 hp and i also recommend bringing food just you don't die Reaper Sans:Same pumpkins as papyrus. You start in a metal like area now many warnings below: Dont touch his trail which is KR aka your hp goes down with the number draining down Never close combat cuz u ded if do dont touch his little death pull because massive dmg and also run from the blasters if you're close Now some things: He takes alot of dmg to f eye (I think) Use Chaos Buster (If you do have) Tricky thing is, if you want reaper morph you are gonna need the help of a reaper sans morph person Reason is Reaper sans morph resists to void pull (resist means You still are alive even though it should affect) So go buy reaper morph without stickers or look for a pro that has reaper morph and good at reaper but chances of that is 17% Reaper Chara:10 pumpkins which is kinda hard but something more impossible is: herself Let me explain: You spawn in a freaky red floor that is kinda glitching (not very much) In the beginning she starts swinging her scythe and swings everywhere She teleports to random spots with her mirror things? She can also block attacks i believe She can also heal so when you attack, attack fast because you wouldn't want to start over at max hp and avoid close combat And she creates little explosion areas and when shes low she starts throwing her scythe And her hp is 500+ then reaper (aka reaper has 1000 so 1500 (i think, edit this if a lie) which i think is a problem) If you beat her you win Reaper chara scythe. Dmg:3.5 fast (might get nerfed so edit if so) I have no clue how much stickers she drops so edit this if you know Her morph costs same as reaper which is 250 stickers, To get alot of stickers i recommend farming reaper sans or reaper chara with pro players, if nobody does then... sorry. Into darkness: Basically underworld like the one you need badges for stm uw (underworld) papyrus and undyne Just try not to get scared thats all I know cuz i never even played it (aside from that the person who is editing this(me) is a pro with saber and buster but still are terrified to even go there) Christmas Event (unfinished) ********************************************** Insert info here. Easter Eggs (unfinished) no spoilers********************************************** Insert info here.